The inventive concepts described herein relate to a data transmitting device in wireless communication, and more particularly, relate to a data transmitting and receiving device transmitting and receiving data in the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) manner and a method thereof.
In the MICS (Medical Implant Communications Service) protocol, the wireless communication may be made using a frequency band ranging from 402 MHz to 405 MHz (hereinafter, referred to as an MICS band). A radio wave transmission property of the MICS band may be excellent. Since the MICS band suffers less interference from other communication systems, many internal medical devices may make wireless communication using the frequency band.
For communication apparatuses using the MICS protocol, an interval between subcarriers used to transmit data may maintain 300 KHz, and subcarriers may not be overlapped. A lobe, escaping from a corresponding frequency channel, from among lobes of a subcarrier transferred via one frequency channel may be maintained below −20 dB compared with a peak value.
The MICS band may be divided into 10 frequency channels. An electronic apparatus using a conventional MICS protocol may communicate using one frequency channel of 10 frequency channels. In this case, a frequency band of 300 KHz may be provided in maximum. However, in case that the amount of data to be transmitted is large, a wider frequency band may be required. For example, if a medical apparatus requiring transmission of image information follows the MICS protocol, a frequency band larger than 300 KHz may be required to improve the transmission rate.